Twisted Evil Smile
by MayRae
Summary: An evil smile creeps over her face, turning her beautiful features into something that makes Kagome's insides churn. "You may not see it yet, but you shall see the same beauty that I see one day. The time shall come, and it is drawing near, trust me young one. You shall see it." A new twist of the classic story. Rated M for blood, and violence, possibly language and nudity. R&R


**AN: So it has been a very long time since I've written a story. I've looked through some of my old stories and they are atrocious, granted I wrote most of them on the website itself but it seems like that has been taken down. That's ok though. I've decided I'm going to keep my old stories up and as is, as a reminder of how I've changed as a writer. Now this story is going to different from my past stories. I want to try some story telling rather than just writing out my sexual frustrations. I may pick up that style later, but maybe not. That's to be decided later. Enough babbling, time to get to it.**

The sky darkens with evil, sickly clouds. The wind wails like the all the demons had been summoned from the darkness that they dwell within. The animals have long since hidden from the evil that swirls in the air, cowering in dark holes and crevasses. A piercing scream cuts through the madness of the storm. In a shrine high above the city many priests and shrine maidens bustle around in the panic.

"She's crowning! I need another pair of hands here!" A middle aged priest shouts at anyone nearby. He has glossy black hair with silver weaved in, his hands and kimono are drenched in blood.

A shrine maiden nearly stumbles as she rushes into the room. "I'm sorry, I'm here. What do you want me to do?"

"Hold her still, if she keeps thrashing she'll kill herself and the child." The priest shrugs off his outer kimono that is already drenched in blood.

The shrine maiden scrambles to the woman screaming on the floor. She kneels down and uses her weight to pin down the woman to keep her body still but her struggling doesn't stop.

"Alright, this should be it." The priest works with the pushes of the woman in labor to help bring the child into the world. Finally through the blood, the mother's screams and the raging storm, a child's wail can be heard. As the priest leaves to clean the child, The shrine maiden tends to the exhausted mother who is out cold on the floor.

In the other room, the priest has cleaned the child and an emotion of terror crosses his face. Another shrine maiden approaches with blankets for the new child but freezes and her hands release without her control. "M-master? Is th-that what I think it is?" Her voice trembling as if she had just stepped out of ice water.

The priest doesn't move. "I am afraid so. Not only does she have the mark, but I can feel the presence emitting from her small body. To think such… evil can dwell in such a small, innocent being. No one must know." He reached beside him and lights incense and lets the strong smoke fill the room. The child stirs as the priest begins to chant in an ancient language. The shrine maiden kneels and begins to pray to support the spell. The storm rages angrily as the chanting becomes more intense. The child begins to cry and thrash in the priests arms. He brings his hand down onto the child's head and shouts one final powerful word. Several bolts of lightning strike around the shrine and the child's eyes shine an evil red as it screeches. In an instant, everything calms. The clouds disappear, the wind calms, and the child falls into a peaceful sleep.

"Is it gone? Will the child be safe?" the shrine maiden approaches with caution.

"Gone? No. Safe? For now. There is no telling how long the seal will last or if the evil will leave on its own. All we can do is watch over her and wait.

The child stirs and bright red eyes shine before they fade into a deep beautiful brown. She smiles and coos softly at the new faces above her, unaware of the fate that may await her.

"Mom, I'm leaving to hang out at the mall" A beautiful young woman sprints down the stairs, her ebony hair flows behind her and her brown eyes gleam with excitement. She buttons her sleeveless plaid shirt, the blue, green and black complement her skin tone. The light denim jeans are tattered on her lower thighs to her upper shins. A pair of green converse complete her ensemble.

Her mother shouts from the kitchen just as she reacts the front door, "Don't forget to be home by dinner Kagome."

"Alright mom. Bye-bye Sota." She pushes her bangs out of her face and waves a good bye to her younger brother as she runs out the front door.

Twenty minutes later she walks through the doors of the mall and into the cool, air conditioned air. She finds her friends waiting for her in the food court and she sits down to join them as they all share a meal.

"So when do you think you'll get a boyfriend Kagome?" One of her friend chimes into the conversation which causes the others to giggle and look at Kagome intensely.

Kagome stops mid-bite of a burger and stares back blankly. Blind sighted by the question, it takes a moment for her to realize where she is and how dumb she looks. She finishes her bite and clears her throat. "I don't need a boyfriend. I'm too focused on school." In truth she had always wanted a boyfriend but no boys ever wanted to be near her. She found it lucky that she even had friends at all. Most people avoided her all together. As her friends chatted on she glanced around the food court, and like always, the eyes of others would linger on the beauty of her friends but would avoid hers after five seconds. Her friends and family told her all the time how beautiful she was but no one else seemed to think so. She sighed and nodded as her friends gabbed on but her mind was elsewhere.

'_No one understands you__.'_

Kagome blinks back to reality and looks at her friends to see which one had spoken to her, but they still babble and laugh with each other. She glances around but no one else is near-by.

'_If only they knew how you felt__.'_

Kagome spins around, catching the attention of her friends.

"Is something wrong Kagome?"

"Did any of you say anything or hear someone talk to us?" a look of confusion and concern crosses her face.

They all shake their head and look Kagome over before they all stand to go window shopping. Kagome glances around before she joins the group. After an hour the feeling of unease has long disappeared and replaced with calming enjoyment. No one has bought anything but a long wish list had been created for if and when they have money.

'_You don't have to wait. You could have it all now.__'_

Kagome looks around again '_It's that same voice again'. _A cold chill runs up Kagome's spine.

'_Go ahead. Take it.__'_

Kagome's eyes glance at some jewelry that she fell in love with. Her fingers twitch and she licks her lips.

"Kagome, we are leaving." Her friend's voice pulls her back to reality. Kagome's eyes bounce from her friends to the jewelry and back to her friends. "Ya, I'm coming." As she walks away she glances at the jewelry again and for a moment she's filled with the need to take it. Before the idea can register it disappears and she jogs to catch up with her friends.

Evil clouds swirl and the wind whips around dangerously. In the distance a red glow can be seen on the horizon. In an instant intense heat beats on Kagome's body and face, and strong smoke assaults her lungs. All around her she can see small shacks ablaze and people screaming as they try to escape the fire. Kagome yells out but no sound escapes her lips. She runs up to someone to help but they run right through her. Kagome spins around confused and terrified. '_Am I dead? Or is this a dream? The heat feels so real, and people are dying.'_

"**Is it not wonderful?"**

Kagome spins around and she is face to face with a terrifying and beautiful young woman. Kagome's eyes take in more of her and she sees she is in a priestess' kimono that is covered in blood. A quiver hangs on her back and a bow in her right hand. Even her long glossy black hair that hangs down her back is tattered with blood. Kagome moves to back up as she is filled with dread and paralyzing fear, but she trips over her feet and falls back. Her head his the ground with a sickening smack and her view waivers. As her sight goes in and out the young woman stands over her. An evil smile creeps over her face, turning her beautiful features into something that makes Kagome's inside churn.

"**You may not see it yet, but you shall see the same beauty that I see one day. The time shall come, and it is drawing near, trust me young one. You shall see it."**

The young woman turns her head abruptly up and away from Kagome. Her evil smile curls into a sinister smirk. Kagome can her the muffled sounds of a voice near-by, but she can't hear the words or even if it's male or female. The woman glances down at her and her mouth moves but no words come out. Kagome passes out as the womans' eyes faintly shine with some kind of fondness.

Kagome's eye open with a jolt. Her body is drenched in sweat and her hair clings to her face and neck. She slowly sits up and calms her breathing. Once her breathing is normal and she's confident enough to hold her own weight, she stands to open her window and leans on the sill as the cool breeze dries the sweat from her face and body.

'_That was so weird. Who was that woman? What had happened to that place? … Why do I get the feeling that I know her?' _Kagome glances at the clock. The florescent lights shine the time, 1:36. '_I need to go back to bed.' _Kagome lays back down and pulls the thin sheet over herself. _'It was just a dream…Right?' _Before Kagome could give it more thought, she's swallowed by sleep, the outline of that sick grin outlined in the back of her eyelids.

**AN: Well there it is. The first chapter. I know it's a little slow but my writers inctincts are starting to kick in as I write. I'm hoping for some good results from this story and some good feedback. I plan on starting the next chapter as soon as I post this one. Thank you all for reading and have a good day. Jyaane**


End file.
